From Discipline to Panic
by Starla26
Summary: Tag to Disciple 6x09 - SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS - Picks up right where the episode left off, to give us a slight relief from the ending.


"Turn it off Castle" Kate whispered, visibly shaking.

Castle rushed back to the computer and stopped the music, shutting his laptop with force.

He turns back to Beckett and she is rooted to the ground, staring off into the distance. He comes over to her and places his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Kate. Kate look at me. Tell me whats going on in that head of yours."

"Its him Castle. Its Tyson. You were right. I just...how can he even be alive!?"

Kate is looking in Castle's eyes, frantically searching for answers.

"I don't know Kate, but he is, and he's obviously not done."

"Rick" Kate says shakily as turns from Castle and moves back to the couch.

"Yes my love" he says as he follows her to couch.

"First he went after Ryan, then you, then Lanie and Espo...I'm next...oh my god, Castle I'm next!" Beckett yells as she starts to cry and hyperventilate.

"I...I'm next Castle, I've already been shot through the heart! I technically died for two minutes! I can't take anything else! I dont wanna be next! I cant...I dont...I.."

"Breathe, Kate, look in my eyes sweetheart, take deep breaths."

Castle takes Kates hand and rubs her back with his other, trying his best to soothe her, and prevent a full blown panic attack, which she has been more prone to ever since her shooting.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise baby. I will not let anything happen to you. The boys will not let anything happen to you. You are safe okay?"

Kate has her eyes locked on Castle's and her breathing is slowing.

"I dont know Rick"

"I do know...You. Are. Safe. I will keep you safe."

"You'll keep me safe..."

"Thats right."

"Okay, okay, you're right...even if he attacks us again, we are prepared and we have each other."

Kate is calming down and leans in to Castle, resting her head on his chest.

"I've got you, Kate, and I'm never letting go."

He leans down and kisses her head, breathing in her scent, holding her tight.

"Beckett, there is something I need to tell you. About Tyson."

Kate leans out of the embrace, terror once again in her eyes, "What?"

"When he framed me for murder, you know how I said he came and spoke to me when I was in holding, even though we couldn't prove it?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, he told me something then...something i didn't want to tell you so you never had to worry about it."

"Castle what is it?!"

"Tyson told me how beautiful you were, and how...erhm...hot our love making was."

Kate has a look of horror and disgust on her face. She brings her hand up to her mouth like she is fighting back throwing up at the news.

"He watched us and listened to us Kate. Here, in the loft."

Kate stands up, frantic, pacing, like she wants to get out of there, but doesnt actually make any move to go anywhere.

"I know, Kate, I am beyond disgusted and I know you feel violated, I sure do, but I swear to you, I had the entire loft searched and swept for any kind of recording or transmitting device after that incident, and its clean."

"It WAS clean! How do we know he hasn't bugged it again? And my place? How do we know, Castle?!"

He sees the panic rising in her again, and comes to hold her hands, effectively stopping her pacing.

"Kate, I will have this place, your place, the precient, our cars, everywhere we frequent, swept and moitored for bugs tomorrow."

"Good...that sounds like a good plan. Ugh, I'm sorry Castle, this is all just hitting me so much harder than I anticipated. I mean, I was convinced he was dead, and now he is back, that son of a bitch. We are gonna get him Castle."

"Yes we are Beckett...because we are the best. Together nothing can stop us."

Kate leans in and softly kisses Castle. His hands come up to caress her face and wipe away any trace of previous tears.

Before things get too heated, Kate pulls away.

"Castle, tonight we are staying in a hotel. I don't want to risk that phsycopath watching us again."

"Agreed! Lets go pack, then i'll make you forget all about Tyson, at least for tonight."

Castle gives Kate one more soft, short kiss.

"Hhmmmm...that sounds good. I love you Rick, thank you for being my rock."

"I love you too Kate, always"

* * *

AN: WWWOOOOOWWWW...yep...I just read halls notes, and I totally thought the ep was called Discipline! My mistake! lol. I fixed it, but I think the title still works since it is about Kate going from her normal disciplined self to panic mode. And I don't think it is too OOC for her, because we have seen her have a panic attack before, and the look on her face here is something I think would induce a possible panic attack. Also, I totally think she and Castle would use the pet names, just not in the limited "home time" we see on the show. Anyway, isn't that what fan tics are for! :D 3 Thanks for all the reviews! love y'all!


End file.
